Shuichi's Solo Career
by ChloboShoka
Summary: Three years after Shuichi Shindou's explosive departure from Bad Luck, Shuichi plans to share the news about his widely anticipated solo album. Will Shuichi ever reach his former glory or will be fade into obscurity how Hiro and Suguru almost did?
1. Recovery

**Recovery**

Three years ago, Japanese singer Shuichi Shindou made headlines around the world for storming out of his band, Bad Luck and an attempted suicide. The singer cited relationship problems, musical differences and tensions between band-mates as the reason to exit the band the way he did. Bassist Yamato Ishida and guitarist Klavier Gavin accused Shuichi's husband, Eiri Eiri of being abusive and stopping them from releasing their twelfth album, Serious Business. It now seemed almost yesterday that Bad Luck had released their début album, Gravity and that was thirteen years ago.

Shucihi thought he could trust Yamato and Klavier with some of his secrets. He was wrong. Klavier and Yamato didn't seem to understand his marriage the way Hiro and Suguru did. Hiro and Suguru where there at the couple's shaky beginning. Suguru and Hiro were the best men at the wedding. Shuichi thought if Klavier and Yamato were there to see the wedding, or had read one of Eiri's novels, then they would have seen the side of Eiri that Shuichi and thousands of girls could see too.

When ASK's old singer Taki was found dead near their house. Both him and Eiri denied any involvement with his death. Tohma Seguchi, the owner of NG Records destroyed any evidence incriminating the pair and tried to make it look as if he had committed suicide. After the end of Bad Luck's Zoo Tour, Shuichi told Yamato and Klavier that Eiri shot Taki to protect himself and Shuichi. In addiction Shuichi also told them both that Eiri had killed someone else before and swore it was self defence. Both Yamato and Klavier tried to encourage Shuichi to tell the truth to the police, but Shuichi begged the pair of them to keep it a secret. Since then, the strong bond they quickly formed began to see cracks.

Yamato would tell him to shut up about Eiri and get some work done. Klavier began suggesting to Shuichi that perhaps he should consider a divorce. Shuichi began to grow less confident in his work and kept on yearning for the old days where he had Hiro and Suguru as his right hand men. Yamato and Klavier were talented, no doubt, both of them were even better singers then he was, but he began to feel musically constricted. Shuichi was jealous of both Yamato and Klavier and everyone knew it.

Klavier was classically trained and adored by fans all over the world for his voice and also previous fame with his now disbanded band, The Gavinners. Yamato was kicked out of Teenage Wolves, but the fans still loved him. Shuichi was already being criticized for trying too hard to be commercial and suggested that it was killing Bad Luck. Yamato had done amazing things as being one of the digidestands who had saved the world numerous times. Shuichi didn't really understand that much about digimon, but Yamato's partner, Gabumon was one of the cutest things he ever saw. When he found out that Klavier Gavin was a prosecutor who had claimed that rock was just a hobby and that law was his true passion.

Klavier had never wanted to be in the band in the first place. He was a spy the whole time. When Shuichi found out that Klavier was a prosecutor he knew would grass up Eiri. When Shuichi told Eiri that he told Yamato and Klavier about the murders; Eiri flipped. The bruise remained for a week, but the scar lasted forever. It wasn't Eiri that caused them bruises, it was the wine they were drinking. Klavier and Yamato saw those bruises and decided to report Eiri to the police. Eiri was arrested for the murder of Taki Aizawa, Eiri Kitazawa and the attempted murder of Shuichi Shindou. Klavier Gavin was the prosecutor of the case. Shuichi thought that he was going to die. The members of his band had betrayed his trust and was going to take his husband down.

Eiri Uesugi had been found guilty of all charges and sent to prison. Bad Luck's manager, K advised Shuichi to come to work and try to get the current events out of his mind. The release of their 12th studio album was coming up, and the album was all finished. Shuichi was dreading the release of Serious Buisness which was unusual since he loved getting albums out. Eiri still told him he had zero talent, but their single "S E X X X Y" had already topped 20 countries. Shuichi told the band and K that he wanted to delay the release because he didn't feel ready for the album's release.

"We can't delay this album anymore!" Yamato objected. "The fans want to hear it and we want them to listen to it. Just because Eiri thinks it's crap doesn't mean the whole world will too."

"You just don't see it don't you?" Klavier told Shuichi. "Eiri doesn't love you. He abused you."

"Even if Bad Luck have to release this album without you, we're getting this album out," Yamato announced. "None of us care about your relationship with that jerk anymore."

Shuichi was speechless but also livid. How dare anybody talked about his Eiri like that. Especially not his band-mates. He couldn't think of a comeback, he just knelt to the corner and cried, "I made Bad Luck..." Shuichi rose to his feet and faced his band-mates and roared out, "I CAN DESTROY IT JUST AS EASILY! You two are just replacements, you'll never understand my relationship with Eiri. I can't be in the same band as you two anymore." Shuichi ran out of the studio and hoped never to see Yamato and Klavier again.

Shuichi didn't know what was going on in his head at the time but how the sorrow and stress devoured him. He jumped out of a window four times, but got caught by the tree every time he tried to jump. He tried to injure himself by jumping off the tree, but a group of fangirls saved him. He ran into the roads as ran back home. If he didn't die or at least got injured then he was determined to swallow every pill and drink he could lay his hands on when he got home. He managed to get hit by one car before crawling his way back to his department.

He wanted the pain to be over. He had a feeling that he would never see his Eiri again and felt he had lost his band. Life was no longer worth living. After finishing a pack of Eiri's painkillers and a bottle of wine, Shuichi's world went black. Shuichi had tried to commit suicide seven times in one day... and only one method nearly worked.

Ever since Bad Luck's fifth album, Homeless Fairies failed to crack the top 30 in Japan, things haven't been right. Homeless Fairies was now considered a classic now Shuichi left Bad Luck. Homeless Fairies was the last album to include Suguru and Hiro left after the Whirlwind Trilogy. Shuichi felt worthless until he woke up in a hospital with Eiri at his side. Shuichi thought he was dreaming. Either that or heaven. Wasn't Eiri suppose to be in prison?

"Eiri... you died to?"

"We're still alive," Eiri cried with a smile. He wrapped his arm around Shuichi's neck and grabbed his shoulder. "...you idiot."

"You escaped prison?" Shuichi asked. It was the first thing to have come out of his mind.

"I've been released," Eiri told him. "Tohma bailed me out and proved that the evidence against me was fake and Klavier got disbarred."

"What's happened to Bad Luck?" Shuichi asked.

"They've replaced you with some kid," Eiri told him. "Tohma will drop them as soon as they stop selling."

To the pair's surprise, Serious Business was a worldwide success achieving critical and worldwide acclaim. There where two versions of the album, one with Shuichi's vocals and the other with the new singer's voice. The new singer of Bad Luck was called Jun Diamond. After spending a week in hospital, both Eiri and Shuichi were placed in rehab were the two of them could relax and help get their heads together.

The new line up of Bad Luck visited Shuichi. The new singer Jun, turned out to be one of Bad Luck's biggest fans and felt honoured to be in the band and promised that he wouldn't destroy the old Bad Luck songs. Shuichi believed in Jun and then also realised that Yamato and Klavier weren't trying to destroy him, but were merely looking out for him. They were no Suguru and Hiro, but it was the first time Shuichi felt that he really did appreciate Yamato and Klavier's talents and wished them both and Jun good luck. He really

Shuichi also bought Leather Ink and Heartcore when Bad Luck released them. He loved both of those albums. The melodies, the lyrics and the harmonies surpassed more than what Shuichi could ever dream of. So his departure became the biggest blessing of Bad Luck. Suguru's third solo album, Male Bride was a huge success and it encouraged him to take part in other projects with NG records. He also did a lot of theatrical performances and the occasional Broadway when he's not so busy. Suguru stepped out of the shadow of Bad Luck and his cousin, when he played the leading role of the Phantom in The Phantom Of The Opera.

Hiro also went into theatre work. Shuichi remembered he cancelled a Bad Luck gig just so he could watch Hiro play as Gaston in Beauty And The Beast. Shuichi had no idea Hiro had it in him. Yamato and Klavier were with him at the audience. Last year, Hiro took a completely different path and joined metal band called Beyond Indulgence as a guitarist and lead vocalist. Shuichi would love to create some new music with Hiro and Suguru, but for the time being he had to prepare for his own solo career while Suguru and Hiro were working on their own careers.

Everyone might have argued that he had waited too late to get his solo career running and warned that he probably wouldn't even reach a fraction of the success of Bad Luck. He knew that the debut album would have been successful regardless of how many copies it sold. Shuichi had all his fans, friends and most of all his beloved Eiri.


	2. The Surprise

**The Surprise**

* * *

><p><strong>Shuichi Shindou's first solo gig<br>**

**Tonight at the **Underlounge** Nightclub in Osaka**

Shuichi was told not to expect a lot of people to turn up to his first solo gig. Even though the tickets were free, the lack of promotion would kill any chances of a full house. Shuichi wanted to prove them wrong. People declared his solo career dead before it had even begun. Three years away from the spotlight was too long: the world would have forgotten about him and his music.

The first gig was intended to surprise fans. He had some news to share with them. Not only was he going to confirm once and for all that the planned divorce between him and Eiri had never been processed, but also intended to show what he had been doing in his three-year break. During his musical hiatus, there were rumours circulating that he had quit music because he couldn't handle the pressure or responsibilities of his actions.

For Shuichi, quitting music was equivalent to death. He tried to quit before, but swore he would never let his fans down again. He was going to put every last drop of his soul into his solo album. He knew that it was going to be a classic and that the three years was going to be worth the wait. In the first gig he was going to tell them all about his new album. What it was about and how it brought him and Eiri Yuki closer.

In the three years of his absence from the spotlight, he was either at home or in the studio. They were some of the best years in his life. He got to spend more time with Eiri and they even managed to write songs together. All the writing had finished and they were just helping out with the musical arrangements and the production. Shuichi was getting vocal training to rework on his techniques. Shuichi wanted to add more variety in his vocals.

Shuichi's new album was based on Eiri's new book. Shuichi had read the first draft of it and he was glued to it. The imagery, the characters and the imagination was the fruit for his album ideas. He remembered Eiri's disgust, because Shuichi wasn't allowed to read it at the time. Eventually, Eiri agreed to Shuichi's idea of making a soundtrack to his novel. Of course, he wouldn't let Shuichi write bad lyrics. He helped Shuichi improve his song-writing skills. Eiri wanted the novel to sell and he didn't want a bad album to let him down. There were many concerns, especially from Tohma who didn't want a repeat of what happened in the events of _Serious Business_.

The novel was about a hermit who had never spoken to another human being in twenty years and whilst travelling in the forest he comes across a wanderer searching for a place to stay. But there was a twist to it, the hermit and wanderer were the only human characters in the story. The other main character was Mother Nature along with a cast of other creatures. Shuichi wasn't going to give the entire plot away, although he intended to perform a demo for the new album with the audience.

Shuichi's old rival and idol, Ryuichi Sakuma had supported him throughout the three years. Ryuichi thought it was sweet and amazing that Shuichi's new album was based on Eiri's new novel. Ryuichi was determined to be in front row. He was hyped. Shuichi had a feeling that perhaps Ryuichi was even more hyped than anybody who was going to show up. Shuichi hoped that at least one of his old band-mates would show up.

"So what's the new album called Shuichi?" Ryuichi asked, skipping around backstage.

"I can't tell you yet," Shuichi replied. "I want to tell everyone tonight at the end of my gig."

"I can't tell you yet, I want to tell everyone tonight at the end of my gig - That's a really long name for an album. That's far too long. What's it got to do with Yuki's new novel?"

"That's not the name of the album."

"Then what is it?" Ryuichi snapped. He jumped on the spot and closed his eyes. "I really want to know the album's title. The suspense is killing me. This album is going to slay and I can't fanboy over it properly because I don't know the name of the album. It's going to be much better than Serious Whoring, Leather Shit and Crapcore."

"I think Bad Luck are doing pretty well for themselves," Shuichi admitted.

"HAVE YOU EVER SEEN THEM LIVE?" Ryuichi clutched onto Shuichi's shoulder in a tight grip. Of course Shuichi had seen them live, he had performed with the band for ten years. "Your songs. Your beautiful songs are being... murdered. That Klavier's acting all smug and Yamato sucks at singing. The new boy is cute, BUT HE DOESN'T SHINE LIKE YOU DO. Shuichi, Bad Luck is dead without you. Just because Yamato, Klavier and Jun wear the name, doesn't mean they're Bad Luck. They're _Within Temptation_ rip-offs pretending to be Bad Luck."

"If Bad Luck's dead, then they're free to have the name."

"Huh?"

"Don't you remember telling me that nobody can replace me?" Shuichi asked.

"Of course." Ryuichi patted Shuichi's back with a huge smile on his face. "You go and slay that stage!"

* * *

><p>The one and only time when Ryuichi had voluntarily seen Bad Luck live without Shuichi was on the last date of Bad Luck's <em>Serious Tour.<em> Exactly a year after Shuichi left. Ryuichi hhad listened to the double-deluxe version of _Serious_ Business which had four bonus tracks with the new singer, and another disc with the original version of the album with Shuichi's vocals. He believed it was one of Bad Luck's weakest albums to date as it sounded so generic and the lyrics sounded so stupid to Ryuichi. The only songs he really liked from the album was _S E X X X Y_, _A Fairytale In Front Of Me_ and _Gay Parade_. He hated the first disc, and even the second disc with Shuichi's vocals was hard to listen to.

He hated that Shuichi's vocals were showered with auto-tune. Yamato and Klavier hardly had any auto-tune with the exception of the strained notes. Klavier's operatic tone was a turn off for Ryuichi, and he couldn't stand Yamato's husky vocals. For Ryuichi, Shuichi's voice was the spirit of the band and the reason Bad Luck had lasted so long was because of his determination and passion. Only Shuichi was worthy of singing Bad Luck songs. To Ryuichi the band was dead.

His expectations for the performance were quite low. The seats were packed with screaming fan-girls and then there was him at the back next to Tohma. He didn't know how Tohma could keep a straight face. Two of the members of the band had betrayed Shuichi and got Eiri locked up in the process. Why would Tohma still have _"Bad Luck"_ signed under _NG Records_ without Shuichi?

"Try not to cause a scene," Tohma told Ryuichi. "Bad Luck are still one of the best selling bands in the world right now."

"Best selling band in the world?" Ryuchi gasped. "Don't you mean worst band in the world right now?"

"Bad Luck are a very sucsessful group," Tohma reminded Ryuichi. "It seems they are doing fine without Shuichi."

"But they suck without Shuichi," Ryuichi confessed. "Klavier is one of the most overrated musicians of all time. His riffs are boring and his vocals give me a headache. Yamato's riffs are generic and he can't sing to save his life. Jun is only there because he looks cute. That was not the Bad Luck I fell in love with. They're destroying Shuichi's songs and they have the guts to sing a song called Mouldy-Cock."

Amongst a crowd of screaming girls, Klavier, Yamato and Jun bowed as they were about to announce the next song they were about to sing. Klavier caught a bunch of flowers thrown by the crowd and he blew a kiss to the audience and Yamato winked at the crowd. Bloody show-offs, thought Ryuichi. Jun screamed into the mic. "Okay everyone, the next song is..."

_Please don't be Mouldy-Cock... _

"MOULDY-COCK!"

Ryuichi thought his ears were about to explode. He was about to hear one of the worst songs ever recorded. A disgrace to music and a disgrace to pop culture. The appalling riffs, the lame jazz samples and the childish chanting to go with the annoying lyrics made Ryuichi clench his fists and crit his teeth at the same time. Jun, Yamato and Klavier had confessed to writing the song when they were drunk. The song was an unreasonable attack on Eiri. If Tohma could see that, he would have dropped them like there was no tomorrow.

_He's a cold hearted killer  
>Who's got the ladies in a thriller<br>Causes all the fights  
>and dreams in the nights<br>__I bet he has a mouldy-cock_

_He's a trained winner (cold)_  
><em>Who has tits in the kitchen<em>  
><em>I bet she's a fashion hen<em>  
><em>causes total combat around the clock<em>

_He went to New York  
>To slay his sorrows<br>There he found some idiot  
>He once loved<br>They got married  
><em>_And still they sinned. _

_He conducted a city  
>To kill any of his enemies<br>He found several fools  
>That he hated<br>Then they got married  
><em>_To the bullets in their head_

_Sex after love  
>Men after Women<br>His penis is gonna get nasty  
><em>_Mouldy-cock... I bet he has a Mouldy-cock!_

_I'm only stating the truth baby... _

"FUCKING SHIT!" Ryuichi roared at the top of his voice with one fist in the air. The fan-girls could hear him and the whole crowd turned silent and watched him. Tohma remained as still as ever.

"I think Ryuichi wants to get something off his chest," Tohma announced.

Ryuichi removed his sun shades and yelled even louder than ever. "SHUICHI'S THE BEST!"

In comparison to Ryuichi's anger, Tohma remained as calm and polite as ever. "No comment," he said as he asked everybody to enjoy the rest of Bad Luck's performance.

"We love Shuichi too," Klavier responded.

"Sorry Bad Luck, but you'll never as good as you were with Shuichi." Ryuichi muttered. He left the concert with a wish for Shuichi to return to music.


	3. Nature Or Me

**Me Or Nature**

* * *

><p>Shuichi was welcomed with showers of praise and an excited crowd. Ryuichi was in the front, just like he said he would be and Eiri Yuki was at the back next to Tohma. It was just like the old days, expect for the fact that Suguru and Hiro wasn't with him on the stage. Although he thought he could see Suguru a row in front of Tohma. Shuichi couldn't help but smile. He missed performing in front of his fans.<p>

"It feels like I haven't been here forever. I really missed you guys. By the way, Yuki and I never divorced and we're still together. You'll all be pleased to know what I'm working on my first album and it's called Trees. Trees is based on Yuki's new novel which is also called Trees. All the songs from the album and I'm going to perform a demo called _Me Or Nature_."

"WE LOVE YOU SHUICHI!" Ryuichi squealed. He hyped the crowd like a conductor with his orchestra.

_Sometimes I look at you  
>Into your eyes I notice the way<br>You think about water with a smile  
>Curved lips you just can't disguise<em>

_But you think it's leaves  
>Making your life worthwhile.<em>  
><em>Why is it so hard for you to<br>Decide which you love more_  
><em>Me or nature<em>

_Oh dearest  
>I'm not that cold<br>You see my problem is this  
>I see dead people<br>Wishing that they could live for ever_

_Oh please, say to me  
>You'll let me sleep in bushes<br>And please, say to me  
>You'll let me swim with the fishes.<br>Now let me hold your hair  
>I want to hold your hair<em>

_Above us only butterflies.  
>Imagine all the birds,<br>Singing for today..._

_All you need is peace  
>All you need is peace<br>All you need is peace  
>Peace is all you need<em>


	4. The Rise And Fall

**The Rise And Fall**

* * *

><p>There were times when Tohma Seguchi wished he had never signed Bad Luck. The band had nearly wrecked his company's reputation and many times almost killed the ones he loved. After all those years of trying to protect Eiri, he could now see that Eiri had never been so happy. Shuichi's departure was not a popular move, and even Touma himself questioned how Bad Luck could even work without Shuichi.<p>

On the other hand, Shuichi's departure was also a convenience. After Jun Diamond released his album, Tohma began to feel that he would be best suited in a band instead of a solo artist. Tohma considered himself lucky to be a head judge in the talent show contest, Sinnoh Idol and he felt the public had chosen the right winner, as Jun was clearly the most talented.

Jun had made it clear that he was a massive fan of _Bad Luck. _Ever since the moment that Tohma laid eyes on him, he could tell that Shuichi Shindou had influenced his style, voice and personality. It was safe to say that he saw a bit of Shuichi in Jun. Despite all the fame thrown at him, Jun remained the same. Tohma even took the time to make Jun work with the best producers, the best song writers and he, Tohma Seguchi was his manager. As predicted, Jun's first album was a huge success but overtime he becan to notice that something was missing.

To Tohma's surprise, Ryuichi never understood the hype for Jun. Even though Jun and Ryuichi both shared excitement for Bad Luck's new album, Tohma had a feeling that Serious Buisness was going to be Bad Luck's last album. Eiri had filed for a divorce and Shuichi had come to the studio livid and hungry for revenge. To make matters worse, Yamato and Klavier grassed Eiri up over Taki's dead body. Mr. Sakano's nervous breakdowns had led him to hospital, so it was one man down in NG Records.

The whole of NG Records was close to collapsing. Everything was focused around Bad Luck and there was no time to promote any other act. Tohma wanted to drop Bad Luck because it was no longer the band he used to know. Tohma wasn't angry, he was just disappointed even though Tohma saw it coming a long time ago. But he had to go with his head just once. Dropping Bad Luck would have been a foolish decision financially.

Eiri's trial brought Tohma to tears. He didn't know weather to hate or respect Shuichi for his outrageous and desperate ways to protect Yuki. Klavier had been spying on N-G Records the whole time. Eiri was sentenced to life in jail. Tohma was determined to get him out. He didn't care how much it took, but Eiri was one of the best friends Tohma ever had.

Bad Luck's new single, Vanity came out. S E X X X Y remained on top, but Tohma thought the song was overrated. NG Records and Bad Luck had much better material than that sexual electronic trash. Shuichi had tried to kick Klavier out of the band, but Tohma thought that the punishment wasn't sufficient. Tohma wanted to punish Klavier, Matt and Shuichi slowly and hope for Serious Business to flop so he could have a valid reason to drop them. So with Bad Luck still in tact, Tohma demanded that Bad Luck remained as busy as possible. Made them outwork themselves. Bad Luck's manager, K was only happy to oblige.

Shuichi was the one that was hurt from Tohma's revenge plan. Shuichi chose to skip work to visit Eiri and beg for him to appeal. One day Yamato came into work and Klavier and Shuichi were nowhere to be found. Klavier was called into a meeting in court, they discovered he planted fake evidence that would ensure that Eiri would be locked up. Klavier was never allowed to work in law again.

Klavier and Shuichi came into work at the same time, but the two of them didn't speak. When the pair of them saw Yamato the atmosphere tightened. Which was when that fateful argument occurred. Not only did Bad Luck lose their most important member, but Klavier was also stripped from his true passion, law. Shuichi's attempted suicide happened on the same day Eiri was released from prison.

Tohma could hear every word said in that argument between the band. It was absurd what Yamato and Klavier were saying about Eiri. Perhaps Shuichi provoked Eiri to be aggressive, but abusive was ridiculous.

"Eiri deserves to rot in prison!"

Tohma's stomach churned in disgust. No wonder Shuichi didn't want to come into work with Yamato and Klavier sprouting rubbish about him. Tohma knew that Eiri had killed Taki and his tutor, but he knew that Eiri would never have harmed Shuichi on purpose. Eiri was perhaps drunk when he attacked Shuichi. It might have been just an argument which made Shuichi feel so bad that he had the urge to harm himself. Tohma had no idea what was going on, but he wish he could so he could make Eiri feel better.

K marched into Tohma's office. "So all this time you've been trying to get Shuichi out so you can replace him with him with Jun."

"That's a scandalous accusation Mr. K," Tohma told K. "... I love it."

"Don't you play innocent with me," K barked. "You've always going on and on about how amazing Jun is and now all of a sudden you want him in a band. That band is Bad Luck!"

"Well if you're so sure I planned this, why don't you bring Jun, Yamato and Klavier into a studio together."

"Everything is going to be fine in the end," K promised. "Bad Luck will still be the best band in the world."

Honestly, Tohma never thought about Jun being the new singer in Bad Luck. He was hoping to form a new group with Jun, not another Bad Luck line up. Tohma was still angry with Yamato and Klavier for what they said about Eiri, but perhaps they might learn to think before they say something outrageous again.

Overtime, Tohma began to like the new line-up of Bad Luck. They were the breathe of fresh air that they needed. He thought Serious Business sounded much better with Jun, then it did with Shuichi. The next two albums, Leather Ink and Heartcore were very interesting albums. The symphonic rock in Leather Ink was clearly inspired by the fantasy and vocal harmonies on Homeless Fairies. Heartcore returned to Bad Luck's old routes and an odd jazz ballad.

Tohma thought that Shuichi's new album being based on Eiri's new novel was a clever idea. He heard people say that it was too late for Shuichi to even bother making a solo album, but Tohma thought it was the perfect time to make a solo album. Hiro and Beyond Indulgence were working on a new album. Suguru was busy touring as a solo artist. Bad Luck were about to take a hiatus. Shuichi had never been in a better mental shape since his nervous breakdown.

Eiri was happy with Shuichi again. And Eiri's happiness was Tohma's number one priority.


	5. Thoughts

**Thoughts**

* * *

><p>Shuichi never thought he would have loved Beyond Indulgence as much as he would. He had just finished listening to their album, Diamond Storm and loved it. Diamond Storm was their fifth album and their second album with always knew his best friend was a good musician, but he was amazed by the artistic atmosphere in the band's music. Compared to the bands previous albums, Diamond Storm had a much more polished production which for Shuichi greatly improved the quaity of the band's sound.<p>

The rest of the musicians in Beyond Indulgence were female. They were once a well respected all-female metal group. Some of the fans were pissed at Hiro for not being a girl, which was stupid. It's like having a dick makes you a bad musician. Shuichi thinks that Beyond Indulgence are way better now they had Hiro. Shuichi had listened to all their albums. Eiri had bought them all for him, although Eiri was more of a jazz fan.

Diamond Storm reminded Shuichi of the symphonic elements they included in Homeless Faries, but only to a much higher album. It only reminded Shuichi of how much he missed making music with Hiro and Suguru. He heard rumours that Suguru had rejoined Bad Luck because he was a session musician for Bad Luck in Leather Ink and Heartcore. One of Suguru's solo songs, Toxic Thongs was meant to insult Shuichi. In an interview Yamato and Klavier critized Shuichi for being an awful role model for homosexuals.

If Suguru did rejoin Bad Luck, it would have only be for the money and to spite Shuichi. Shuichi was the last to know about Suguru's departure of Bad Luck. Nobody else knew if the rumours were true or not. Suguru slated Yamato when he replaced him and prior to that he called Klavier's old band shit. Everyone wondered why Suguru's first two albums were such flops. Tohma thought he was so good that it didn't need promoting. Shuichi knew Suguru's change of behavoir was the reason behind his classical career flopping.

After Shuichi left Bad Luck, people began to remember Suguru again. His third album, Male Bride topped the Orican charts. Shuichi didn't know why Suguru wanted to work with Yamato and Klavier after insulting them in public. The music in Serious Business wasn't Suguru's kind of music at all. He made it clear that he wanted nothing to do with Bad Luck. Shuichi also had another theroy was that Suguru remained bitter at him over the rows they had before making Homeless Faries.

Suguru wanted to make a more varied and complex album. He wanted to mix some classical elements to their techno rock sounds. Shuichi hated classical music at the time, so he blantly said no. Suguru kept on begging him to give classical music a chance. Suguru had created a wonderful instrumental demo that made Shuichi change his mind. Although Shuichi was still bitter about not winning that argument, he pushed Suguru against the wall and said he would never speak to Suguru again if Homeless Faries didn't go to number one in the charts.

Homeless Faries didn't sell or chart as well as previous releases. It didn't even reach the top ten in Japan. Suguru and Shuichi didn't talk to each other for days. They were disapointed in eachother and themselves. Despite Homeless Faries being a flop in Japan, the album still got a tour. The band toured heavilly in Europe where the album was critically acclaimed.

During the tour, Hiro got to miss out on the birth of his twins. The twins were born prematurely and sadly, one of them died. It killed Hiro, but when he wasn't attached to the phone he was trying to get Shuichi and Suguru to talk. Before the shows, Suguru and Shuichi had brief conversations with each other. While all three of them enjoyed playing on stage, nobody began to notice any cracks between the band. Hiro suggested going on a day out near the sea side to clear the tension between Shuichi and Suguru. It was that day when Suguru told his bandmates he was leaving. If Shuichi could have turned back time, he would have been wide awake and chased Suguru down that airport.

Shuichi hoped that Hiro had more sucsess than all of his other previous bandmates combined. Hiro didn't need slag anyone off, despite not getting on with Yamato. As far as Shuichi knew, Hiro never once backstabbed any of his old bandmates. Although he did wonder why wasn't Hiro there for him at the hospital? Why hasn't he sent him a quick message. Hiro must have been a really busy man nowadays. He was proud to have a talented friend like him.

Diamond Storm made him want to make music with Hiro and Suguru again. He knew there would be no chance of it happening straight away as they were all busy with their own thing, but he could imagine it could be one of the greatest moments in music. Suguru, Hiro and Shuichi united once more on the stage singing true Bad Luck songs. The new members of Bad Luck were good but nothing can beat the authentic originals.

Shuichi felt he had worked a lot more harder on Trees than any of his albums with Bad Luck. Working with Eiri made Shuichi want to become better, stronger, faster and harder. He was determined that he would no longer get stressed at his workload and accept it with dignity. The fans were pleased with this solo gig last week, he was going to impress the world with his album.

Shuichi couldn't wait to go back home with Eiri.

He was on his way to an interview. He was hoping questions about his past wouldn't take over the interview, as he had so much he wanted to say about his new album, although he wasn't allowed to to give much details about Trees. Shuichi wanted Eiri to come to the interview with him, but Eiri was going to stay at NG Records to check Shuichi's demos with Tohma.

Shuichi felt flattered that Eiri was taking an interest in his music. Tohma and Eiri want to pretend that album never existed. He's heard that Suguru and Hiro hate it too. Personally, he still loved Serious Business despite knowing it wasn't the best album. He could understand why Tohma wanted to keep a close eye on Shuichi. It was a known fact that Tohma disliked the material on Serious Business. Eiri's contrabrution to his solo career had made his brother-in-law much more optimistic.

Eiri was the reason Shuichi's solo career exsisted. We would never have considered a solo career ten years ago. He thought that he would be in Bad Luck forever. A lot of things can change over the years. Shuichi could see that everything around him had changed, apart from Eiri. He was looking forward to the interiview. He was nervous, much more than his performance gig. It was his first interview in three years.

Shuichi made his way to the hot seat, with no idea what to expect. He got himself cornered by a gathering of cameras, an audience and a host.


	6. The Spotlight

**The Spotlight**

* * *

><p>The interviewer was named Piers. Shuichi had spoken to the man on a few occasions before Suguru left Bad Luck. His facial expression was simular to a teenager waiting for christmas. Auburn curls contrasted by silver roots by age. Piers wasn't going bold just yet. Piers was dressed up a buisnessman in his black tie and navy suit. Likewise, Shuichi decided to make the effort too in his red leather suit. Piers was one of the most famous interviews in the world, also known for his dabbling in journalism and talent shows. He was a heavy observer, and wasn't going to let Shuichi dogde his questions. After his failed Suicide, many interviews around the globe invited him for an interview, but Piers was the most consistant. A lot of the offers stopped coming when the hype around the suicide had gone, but Piers never gave up.<p>

Piers eyed on the camera whilst swinging his chair towards the audience. _Lights. Camera. Action_! "Good evening and welcome to A Night With Piers. Asking celebrities what you want to ask. My guest tonight is an extraordinary person who's sold over 50 million records, toured around the world, married a novelist and survived suicide. Now he's back ready to get his solo career up and running. Ladies and gentlemen please welcome, Shuichi Shindou."

"Good evening, Shuichi." Piers greeted him with a smile.

"Good evening, Piers." Shuichi tried to remain as polite as possible.

"You were part of one of the biggest selling bands in the world, called Bad Luck. Why did you leave?"

"I left in the heat of an argument with Klavier and Matt." It was the the first time in three years that it actually occurred to him if that he didn't have that argument, he could have still been in Bad Luck, but if Shuchi had stayed, he could have seen them splitting up. "Around that time we had lots of fall outs. I felt so low because Eiri had filed for a divorce and I didn't want one. I didn't want to release any more music because I felt shattered. Klavier and Yamato were getting tired of me going on about my marriage problems and lack of creativity. Then Klavier and Yamato reported Eiri to the police and it all collapsed from there."

"It must have been a very hard moment of your life." Piers kept firm eye contact with Shuichi. His face had lopsided and became entranced by Shuichi's worlds.

"You have no idea," Shuchi muttered. "It was the worst year of my life. When Eiri was found guilty, he wanted me to drop dead. And I wished that I could die to make him happy."

"How does it feel to be married to a killer?"

"He's not a killer," Shuchi gasped. He dragged his chair backwards and slapped his forehead. The interview had only just started, and Shuichi felt as if he was on trial.

"Now don't take this the wrong way. Even though Eiri admitted to killing someone earlier, and when he tried to kill you. You still insist on his innocence?"

"Because he didn't kill anybody."

"But the whole world saw your husband admit to killing Yuki Kitazawa," Piers reminded Shuichi. If Shuichi was five years younger, he would have punched Piers and walked out of the studio. Shuchi knew he was lying, but he couldn't afford to put Eiri pack in prison again. At the same time, he didn't want to make a big outburst in case it put people off buying his music. Shuichi couldn't help it: he really wanted to punch the man for refering to Eiri in that way.

"Taki Aizawa?" Piers raised an eyebrow.

"He committed suicide, didn't he?" Shuichi replied. "The court confirmed it."

"The same court that found your husband guilty of murder and trying to kill you."

"The same court that disbarred Klavier for bad practise. Yuki never tried to kill me. It was self-harm."

"You are absolutley devoted to Eiri," observed Piers. He took his shoulders back and smiled. Shuichi knew that smile. The smile of someone who had hit the jackpot. Captain obvious, anyone who knew even a little bit about Shuichi could tell he loved Eiri. "One might even say obsessed."

"I'm nothing without Eiri," Shuichi admitted. "He's the reason I am breathing right now."

"Your band was achieving the worldwide success that you so craved for, and your marriadge seemed to have gone strength to stregnth. What would make reduce you to making you want to harm yourself?"

"I was jealous of Klavier and Yamato. They were fantastic..." Shuichi continued to ramble about how he was so close to Klavier and Yamato. How they weren't too keen on Eiri and how Shuichi grew distant with everybody to the point he began to self harm and overdose on drugs and alchohol. "Leaving the group was the best thing that ever happened to the band."

"I think you know what I'm going to ask you?"

"What do I think of Jun?"

"Took the words right out of my mouth there."

"He's amazing." That moment of anger he had with Piers had vanished into chuckles of laughter. Shuichi was proud of Bad Luck and how well they've done; both with and without him. "Bad Luck are still the best band in the world: with or without me. I know that not many people will agree, but Bad Luck's a survivor."

"Is there any advice you would give to Jun?"

"Don't wear Yamato's socks," Shuichi squeled. "He has smelly feet."

"I take if you're not jealous of Yamato's feet then?"

"No," Shuichi shouted. He held onto his stomach and tried to stop himself laughing. "Enough about feet, let's go onto something else."

"Do you think you could ever go back to Bad Luck?"

"No, they all hate me."

"Would you like to?"

"I missed Suguru and Hiro a lot. I'd like us three to make music together, but I don't think that Suguru would. He's more comfortable doing his own thing. Hiro's so busy with other stuff. Speaking of Hiro, the band he joined is amazing. Diamond Storm is pretty much the album of the year for me."

"Have you ever been in contact with your old bandmates since you left?"

"Only Yamato and Klavier. Haven't spoken to Suguru nor Hiro since they left the band." The sudden silence in the room became awkard. The audience was relying on Piers to break the silence, but he was counting on Shuichi to say something. Shuchi murmoured, "it's so quiet."

"Now all your fans are wondering what have you been up to the past three years?"

"I miss my fans," he cried with his fist in the air. "They were so supportive, especially on my first solo gig."

"Let me rephrase that question: Why have you chosen to do a solo career now and not three years ago?"

"I've never thought about being a solo singer," Shuichi confessed. "When I left Bad Luck all I could think about was death, and then when I woke up in the hospital with Eiri was next to me it was heaven. I also felt guilty. I had tried to kill myself on the day Eiri was released from prison. We decided to take time out of the public eye and we had sessions in rehab. I wanted to make music again, but I put it on hold because I was focusing on my relationship with Eiri. It made me happy again because the plans for divorce were subsided."

"Rumour has it that your former idol, Ryuichi played a big part of your recovery?" Piers interrupted.

"Ryuichi was so supportive," he said. "He always kept on telling me to go back in the studio. So I did and I started singing and song-writing lessons. It wasn't until last year that I decided to release an album."

"What's been your major influences on your debut album in progress?"

"It's based on Eiri's upcoming novel called Trees. The album is also going to be called Trees. It will be a world away from my days of Bad Luck, I think."

"Do you think you can give us a description of the novel?" Piers requested.

"It's about Ryouji Ishimaru and Ibuki Michishige," Shuchi announced. "Ryoiji's a hermit who's had no contact with humans for over a year. He lives in a forest and one day he sees Ibuki, who is a wanderer and he's looking for a place to stay. I'm not allowed to give anything else away."

"Has Eiri been involved with this album?"

"We've written songs together."

"We'll be looking forward to hearing it. I am out of time unfortunatley, it's been a rather interesting conversation we've had. I wish you best of luck for the future and hope the new album does well." Piers shook hands with Shuichi whom got a standing ovation from the audience.

"Thank you." Shuichi lept out of his seat and ran out of the studio with his arms in the air. Eiri was waiting for Shuichi, just like he said he would.


	7. Meet The Musicians

**Meet The Musicians**

* * *

><p>Tohma had arranged four talented musicians to polish Shuichi's demos. When it comes to Tohma, he would only select the best of the best. Shuichi couldn't help but feel hyped up. Eiri was having a meeting with his publishers as well a string of interviews. Trees was going to be a big hit, both the album and the novel. Weather it would be as successful as Bad Luck's discography, only time will tell. Shuichi would be up against many chart rivals as soon as Trees was released on the music market. Shuichi had always known that, but when he was a part of Bad Luck, he only ever considered ASK and Nittle Grasper as chart rivals. When ASK got dropped by NG, and Nittle Grasper came on a haitus, they were almost untouchable. Changes killed big bands such as Teenage Wolves and The Gavinners.<p>

Bad Luck weren't like any other band, all the changes made them stronger. Ironically, both the original lead vocalists in Teenage Wolves and The Gavinners ended up replacing Hiro and Suguru in Bad Luck. Shuichi, Yamato and Klavier were untouchable. In a sense, Bad Luck had turned into a super-group. It was everything that Shuichi could ever dream off. He had his band, and his husband. All the memories come flashing back at him when Shuichi walked down the corridor. The platinum records all hanging nicely on the wall.

Gravity tour flyer had sold on eBay for ¥500,000,000 highlights the front cover of a newspaper by Mr. Sakano. He was their first manager until Tohma replaced him with K and Mr. Sakano returned to his job as a producer. Shuichi would bet his bottom dollar that he was smirking under the newspaper. It seems the world would prefer a Bad Luck reunion, more than the new Bad Luck and Shuichi's solo career combined. Hiro's work in Beyond Indulgence and Suguru's solo work as well as mixing for other artists can only fuel the fan's desire to see Shuichi, Hiro and Suguru on stage together. But the three of them had not been in a room together for over five years. They were all too busy to see each other.

The band he poured his heart, body and soul into for ten years... it was his life, but now Bad Luck were now the biggest music rival he ever known. Likewise, Shuichi would be Bad Luck's biggest threat. Shuichi could never consider Hiro or Suguru rivals because they were still brothers to him. He had a hard enough time having to admit that his idol Ryuichi was once his enemy. Fifteen years ago, Shuichi Shindou was Ryuichi Sakuma's biggest fan, but now it's the other way around. Ryuichi Sakuma was Shuichi Shindou's biggest fan.

"Morning Mr. Sakano," Shuichi called. He slapped his shoulder and greeted him with a smile.

"Good morning to you Shuichi," Mr. Sakano said. "Looking forward to working on you with Trees."

"Tohma assigned you to be my producer?" Shuichi asked. He was gob-smacked. "I'd have thought you'd be working with Bad Luck still."

"Oh no!" Mr. Sakano chuckled. "They produce their own music now. They said that they no longer require my assistance."

"I'm happy to hear that you'll be working with me again," Shuichi told him.

"At least someone appreciates my efforts." Sakano smiled. "If you follow me, I'll introduce you to some of the amazing musicians. Some of them you'll know and some of them you don't. Tohma wanted to mix some freshly discovered talent with some already established artists. I can assure you, that your solo career will be a smash hit all over the world!" Shuichi followed Mr. Sakano into the studio. He listened to Mr. Sakano's flowing rant of praise as he introduced to four people gathered around a piano.

"Shuichi, I'd like you to meet the amazing musicians. On the violin we have the gorgeous and graceful Michiru Kaiou. On the ocarina we have Melody Fleura, discovered by myself. Now onto the gentlemen on the pianos. This is Machi Tobaye in the shades, he will be playing on the harpsichord and finally your old friend, Suguru will be playing the synthesizer to your music."

Shuichi sighed. He should have known that Tohma would have invited Suguru into the studio with Shuichi. Suguru was Tohma's cousin, and Tohma thought of Suguru as another genius musician from the family. The other three, Shuichi had never seen before. Although he had heard of Machi for his collaboration with Klavier's band, The Gavinners before they broke up. Shuichi's excitement for the album had turned into shock and uncertainty.

"It's so nice to see you again," Suguru cried out. "It's almost like the good old days."

"I'm so happy to see you too." Shuichi laughed and gave Suguru a hug. _You've been backstabbing me since you left Bad Luck. You were so desperate to leave the band and now want all the good times back because there's no original members in Bad Luck any more. Oh please, You were never an original member. Only me and Hiro were original members. _

"I'm also really happy that you're still with Eiri," Suguru announced. "Everything turned out to be just fine." _Oh really? I thought you wanted to get your hands on him? You were practically flirting with Hiro before he got married. _"We should meet up with Hiro at some point. It's been a long time since we last seen each other, although I've always been in contact with him." _Of course! Him and Tohma were the first people to know you left the group. Why was I the last to know? _

"Let's get the ball rolling," Mr. Sakano demanded. Shuichi threw himself into the process of making his solo album. He felt his only option was to drag along with it and try and ignore his bitter feelings over Suguru.


	8. Track One: Swimming Angels

**Track One: Swimming Angels**

* * *

><p>I see the your angels in the lake<br>Dressed in roses and golden thread  
>The little thorns locked in dread<p>

Dived from a cloud

They will forever be around  
>They'll never fall, they'll never drown<br>I am the wind, you are the sound  
>Pushing where you need to go<p>

Swimming angels  
>Every splash they make<br>Creates happiness  
>The frozen tress<br>And sincere creatures  
>Here to guide you<p>

Or go back home for eternity  
>Far from my place and be free<br>They're's plenty more things to see

You don't have to know  
>Who I turned out to be<br>Dive from the riverside

Here in the forest  
>I am always close to you<br>Tracking down your every step  
>I'll make you one of them...<p> 


	9. Track Two: Ocarina Of Love

**Track Two: Ocarina Of Love**

* * *

><p>Can you hear that joyful sound<br>The vibrating ocarina of love  
>It contects me to your ground<br>I'll embrace your bleeding heart  
>With every breath through the windway<p>

At night the serpant is kissed  
>Soothing yearning for another night<br>Mesmerized by dusk's tears.  
>And moonlight the ocarina sings again.<p>

My pale garden burning down  
>For my enchanter<br>The flood are his tears  
>Embrace them with glee<p> 


	10. Track Three: Jubilant Orange Dragon

**Track Three: Jubilant Orange Dragon**

* * *

><p>Grand fire works escapes from it's mouth<br>The orange waves create jubilant heat  
>The eyes were of a glorious green<br>The cretures skin matched the texture  
>Of a slithering snake<p>

Claws as of swords  
>A thick tail stonger than brick<br>Magnificent wings as of an aerodactyl  
>Sharp pearly white teeth<br>Identicle to a shark's jaw

An accent of a raging lion  
>Behavior like a violent hulligan<br>Heart as cold as ice

No matter how much heat  
>How much pain<br>The heart still remains cold  
>The heart is cold, closed and reserved<p>

It can burn  
>It can bite<br>It can eat  
>It can scratch<br>It can kill

The dragon will be  
>An antoganist in fairytales<br>A walker in dreams  
>A star in movies<p>

It will not roam in reality  
>It will remain triamph in fantasy<p> 


	11. Track Four: Nights Of December

**Track Four: Nights Of December**

* * *

><p>Your hands wrapped around my waist<p>

My arms tangled in the chains

The whip in your hand, the smirk on your face

It's obvious you enjoy my pain

As I walk in the rain

I can feel you drag me down

I feel I have to leave

Without you.

Do you remember

The nights of December?

The month where everything changed

You've turned into a demon

I've turned into a shattered angel

We've turned into something that's dead

You're just a sick sadist

I'm completely naïve

Your choking hand proves it

What happened to times I used to cheer?

It's all been replaced by a terrible fear.

Where are the times I used to be high

These days all I do is cry

_cry, cry, cry_

_cry, cry, cry,_

_die, die, die,_

_die, die, die,_


	12. Track Five: Let My Eyes Rain

**Track Five: Let My Eyes Rain**

* * *

><p>Too blind to accept the truth,<br>The signs were there,  
>I never noticed them.<br>No need for pity  
>Cause I got me.<br>I can support myself.

Apology is not the right medicine

Let my ears go to sleep  
>Let my soul pause for now<br>Let my lips rest for once  
>And let my eyes rain.<br>Just because the sky does,  
>Doesn't mean your eyes should too.<p>

Too deaf to listen to facts.  
>Got a feeling it's all an act.<br>Just give it up.  
>No need for sympathy<br>I got family,  
>They can support me.<p>

Just because the sky does,  
>Doesn't mean your eyes should too.<p>

Don't tell me, not to cry.  
>You're making me so shy.<br>And tears need to set free.  
>But you don't know me that well, do you?<p>

The stuttering says it all.  
>You're not worth it.<br>I want to erase you from my memory.

Apology is not the right medicine.  
>But I know that time will make it heal.<p>

Your tears are pointless now.


	13. Track Six: On My Spot

**Track Six: On My Spot**

* * *

><p>Natural glitter sparks on the ground.<br>Like the vivid wool wrapped around his neck,  
>He creates plain music with his footsteps.<br>I'm on my spot, singing within his beat.

Frosty air cools his bare skin.  
>Manufactured skin warms him.<br>His lips cry out for his friend.  
>I'm on my spot, tweeting as he roars.<p>

Jenny scurries to his lap.  
>When greyscale stripes warm her,<br>She embraces him with her paw.  
>I'm on my spot, feathers as friends.<p>

I watch him lift Jenny up;  
>she pricks his wrinkles.<br>He smiles without pain.  
>I'm off my spot, walking on wind<p> 


	14. Track Seven: Sensetive Angel

**Track Seven: Sensetive Angel**

* * *

><p>You say he's cold.<br>I say he's hot.

Hidden in the frost his heart beats out,  
>Lays a sensitive angel!<br>The bitter core shown on the outside,  
>Blocks potential sweetness the chance to shine.<p>

Spaz... Spaz...Spaz

You say he's cruel...  
>I disagree!<br>STRONGLY!

He takes a stroll down my mind.  
>Then pokes a hole in my heart<br>When my guard is down.

Spaz... Spaz... Spaz

Quite frankly,  
>I'd have my lips on his hips anyday.<p>

If he made your season miserable,  
>Then it's probably for a good reason.<p>

Spaz... Spaz... Spaz


	15. Track Eight: Sonnet

**Track Eight: Sonnet**

* * *

><p>"Opposites attract..."<br>That never get's old.  
>How we could react<br>And defeat your cold  
>ego, and replace it<br>with my assistance.  
>I can give a bit<br>of strong assurance  
>That I will not lie<br>About my feelings.  
>Don't try to deny<br>the depth of my ring,  
>I see scorching heat<br>In the heart you beat.


	16. Track Nine: The Memoirs

**Track Nine: The Memoirs**

* * *

><p>We planted memories on this road,<br>Here a blooming overload.  
>The stem grows through sparkling oceans<br>Beyond my imagination.

The angels in the room  
>Remind me of the day<br>When our eyes gaze again  
>And when we fly in the rain.<p>

I open my eyes and you're almost here  
>Touching my hair and joking here and there.<br>I keep a brave face and cherish the memoirs  
>You never truly left me.<p> 


	17. Track Ten: Permanent Love

**Track Ten: Permanent Love**

* * *

><p>Permanent love<br>seems pretty strong  
>I would rather die<br>Then know it was a lie.

Lust and love  
>are confused and mixed up<br>what we thought was love,  
>Could actually be lust.<p>

We are just emotionally corrupted  
>some handle it better than others,<br>whilst others are more corrupted than others.

There are many fears I have  
>when I discuss them to my lover,<br>they vanish in an instant  
>sometimes, they return overtime<p>

there is no such thing as a flawless human.  
>Yet, we all wish to be perfect.<br>Our tastes are different  
>the same applies for our thoughts and views.<br>These tend to clash.  
>Divorce, break-ups, fights and wars happen.<p>

Koi, you mean the world to me.  
>I hope you always think of me as your angel<br>the one who will always be by your side,  
>Even if you are in the wrong.<p>

I will try my hardest to protect you  
>Gender, opinions, wealth, health and distance are irrelavant.<br>If you want me, I'll be here.


	18. Track Eleven: Tropical Solitude

**Track Eleven: Tropical Solitude**

* * *

><p>I hid beneath motionless trees<br>Waiting for night to wander by  
>Dozing on top of leaves<p>

An impact on my heart had  
>Left me with an empty body<br>Purified of all my sins

Wrap my arms around me like a vice  
>You'll be needing my advice<br>I can sprint faster than you  
>But you much more wiser<p>

The pack has their weapons  
>I do not wish to fight<br>We can only run and return  
>To our tropical solitude<p>

Plunge forward to the flowerbed  
>We are the prey, we've got to hide<br>As we run the woods begin to evolve  
>The distance between the predator is set<p>

Now it's time to relax and enjoy the tropical solitude


	19. Track Twelve: Should I Eat My Love?

**Track Twelve: Track Twelve: Should I Eat My Love?**

* * *

><p>My dear friends you've gotta help me out!<br>Should I eat my human lover or not?

If I drain him from his blood,  
>Strip him to to the bone,<br>There shall be trouble.

But if leave him in the mood,  
>and try to leave him alone,<br>It will be double.

My dear friends you've gotta help me out!  
>Should I eat my human lover or not?<p>

His heart is beating for my teeth  
>He's yummy both outside and inside.<br>I want a cuddle

I wanna save him from his grief  
>I wonder if his taste will give me a ride.<br>Let's burst his bubble

My dear friends you've gotta help me out!  
>Should I eat my human lover or not?<p> 


	20. Track Thirteen: Nature Or Me?

**Track Thirteen: Nature Or Me?**

* * *

><p>I look into your eyes<br>And notice the way  
>You think about water with a smile<br>With Curved lips you just can't disguise

But you think leaves that  
>Make your life worthwhile<br>Why is it so hard for you to  
>Decide which you love more<br>Me or nature?

Oh dearest  
>I'm not that cold<br>You see my problem is this  
>I see creatures wishing<br>That they could live for ever

Oh please, say to me  
>You'll let me sleep your kingdom<br>And please stay with me  
>You'll let me swim with the fishes<br>Now let me hold your hair  
>I want to hold your hair<p>

Above us only butterflies  
>Imagine all the birds<br>Singing for today  
>Peace is all you need<p> 


	21. Track Fourteen: Without Me

**Track Fourteen: Without Me**

* * *

><p>Wild snakes sleeping in golden caves<br>Far away from their thorny graves  
>You all better behave yourselves<br>Because the next time you fall  
>The puppeteer won't rescue you<p>

Enjoy my kingdom while you can  
>Your bravery can't kill me<br>Bear in mind the crown is in my heart  
>You'll be going in circles<p>

Poison ivy led me to here  
>I recovered with help of nature<br>Your nurture is lacking in purity  
>You might heal as easily as me<p>

I planted your fortune  
>It only takes one second to take it away<br>I could burn all of you clones of Judas


	22. Old Vs New

**Old Vs New  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Do you like Bad Luck?" Suguru asked. The question annoyed Shuichi. Suguru had asked him in the most innocent tone he had ever heard Suguru speak. It was as if he was a 16-year-old again.<p>

"What kind of question is that?" Shuichi asked. "Of course I like Bad Luck, we were in the band."

"I love Bad Luck as well," Suguru replied. "They're so great. Isn't it amazing how we made a successful worldwide band."

"You ever wondered why we flopped?" Shuichi asked Suguru. He gritted his teeth and turned away from Suguru, who in turn said nothing. "It's because you're a backstabbing bastard," Shuichi responded to his own question. He pointed at Suguru and barked, "You're only working on my album to stay relevant. Your recent album is a one hit wonder."

"Shuichi," Suguru said with a smile on his face, "Can't we put that behind us?"

"NO! You left Bad Luck when the money was running out, you came running back to them when I left."

"That's not true!"

"Yes it is!"

"You and Hiro are Bad Luck," Suguru roared, He slammed his fist on his keyboard and quickly jumped to his feet. It was Shuichi who was now silent. "That out-of-tune jerk, BDSM lawyer and reality-television-tart are not Bad Luck. And you're seriously letting those three blond freaks ruin the legendary band you worked so hard on? Don't you remember the times you and Hiro were up all night writing songs in your bedroom? I know I'm not an original member, but our hard work made Bad Luck unique. Those three are just doing what all the other disposable mainstream artists are doing: copying the legends and passing it off as their own style."

"Well I think Serious Business, Leather Ink and Heartcore are brilliant albums."

"Well I think those three albums are terrible," Suguru admitted. "I refuse to call them Bad Luck albums."

"You were a guest vocalist in Leather Ink," Shuichi reminded Suguru. "Don't tell me... you were in it for the money."

Suguru nodded his head in shame. "I hoped that I could help the band reach it's former glory. But I failed. Bad Luck are not Bad Luck without you and Hiro. When you left the band, Bad Luck died."

Shuichi ran up to Suguru and lifted his chin up. He grabbed onto his shoulders as he asked, "If Bad Luck is dead why are they so successful?" Shuichi pushed himself away from Suguru, throwing his arms up and down as he continued to ask questions. "Why is Bad Luck the only band from Asia to have three number albums in the UK? Why has every single the new line up ever released topped the charts in every country it was released in?"

"That's my cousin's mistake," Suguru said. "He won't drop an act if they sell beyond expectations."

"Now cheer up guys," Mr. Sakano requested. "The new line up of Bad Luck is like marmite: you either love them or hate them. But we're here to discuss Bad Luck, we're here for Shuichi's solo career."

"That's right!" Shuichi announced in a leading pose with his hands on his hips.


	23. It Was Bad Luck

It Was Bad Luck

Shuichi had looked back on his time as a band an solo artist and smiled. Whilst the current line-up of Bad Luck were on a hiatus, Shuichi made plans to release a second solo album that stood true to his roots. He was going to meet up with Suguru and Hiro. He knew this meeting would spark rumours, but they didn't matter to Shuichi anymore. He was going to let the public think what they wanted of him. Suguru and Shuichi had managed to get over their differences and make hits just the way they used to in Bad Luck, but with Hiro back into the mix.

Shuichi was glad that Beyond Indulgence were on a hiatus as well because it meant that Hiro could spend some time with Shuichi. The three of them hadn't been in a room together in years. It was going to be interesting. Shuichi wouldn't be surprised if there hidden cameras in the room by the time they met.

Shuichi marched into the studio with a smile on his face. He complimented the receptionist's new haircut that went above her shoulders. Shuichi had never been as pleasant to the receptionist as he could have been so the nice words meant something special to her. He ran upstairs and launched himself into Tohma's office where Suguru, Hiro and Tohma were patiently waiting for him.

From behind Tohma's table, Ryuichi tried to hide but his huge black cap gave him away. He chuckled so hard that he was close to tears. Shuichi knew why, the thought of the classic line up of Bad Luck reuniting had brought him tears of joy, especially after the intense hatred he had for the new line up. Tohma wasn't going to mess about. The only reason he kept Bad Luck alive without Shuichi was because of sales. Tohma had dropped several top-charting artists because he wasn't keen on the music they were releasing under his company.

"Sorry I'm late," Shuichi said with a cheerful tone in his voice. Everyone else was silent, but wore a smile on their face. They were happy to see Shuichi again. "So what did you guys want to talk about?"

"I love you've not changed one bit," Hiro pointed out.

"Bad Luck are on a hiatus at the minute," Tohma announced. "They've announced their departure of NG Records."

"I honestly don't see why we should care," Suguru confessed. "Bad Luck are history to us."

"I know that you and Hiro haven't been very supportive of the band since Shuichi's departure." Tohma was trying to force a reunion between them. Shuichi knew it. He'd love to work with Hiro and Suguru again, but he didn't know he was ready to wear Bad Luck's name. His solo career was a personal triumph and he still felt his solo music had much more potential.

"So do they have their name?" Hiro asked.

"I legally own the name of Bad Luck along with Klavier, Matt and Shuichi," Tohma explained.

"We upgraded the trademark two years before I left the band," Shuichi remembered. "In case anything happened to us, we still had the name. But since I left the band, I lost ownership of the name don't I?"

"Not necessarily, You and I could sue Bad Luck for breaching their contract," Tohma suggested. "I can't promise you that you will be legally allowed to call yourselves Bad Luck again, but it's worth a try."

"I don't think we'll need to do that," Shuichi snapped. He jumped on his seat and twirled around the office chair. "I'd love to work with Hiro and Suguru: they're the best people I've ever worked with." Shuichi, Suguru and Hiro smiled at each other when he said it. "We'd love to work together, but not like this."

"Explain," Tohma requested with a vacant expression on his face.

"If I were to work with Hiro and Suguru, I want to do it without bringing Bad Luck down."

"But Bad Luck is dead," Suguru said.

"You have your opinion and I'll have mine," Shuichi retorted. "If Suguru and Hiro want to help me out on my second solo album, then they're free to do so."

"What does that mean?" Tohma asked.

"If Suguru, Hiro and I reunite as a band," Shuichi responded with a grin on his face,"...We'll be getting a new name."

"Have you thought of a new name?" Tohma asked.

Shuichi lowered his head and shook his hair about. "I've only just thought of the idea."

"Oh I see." Tohma looked up to the other two and asked, "What do you two think about it."

"I think I know what you mean," said Hiro. "Bad Luck will reunite, but we're not allowed to be called that."

"Exactly!"

"I've got an idea for a new name," Suguru announced. He raised his hand and smiled. "How about Gravitation?"

"It looks like you'll three will want some time alone," Tohma said. He stood up and left the office. "I'll give you a whole day to spend time in the studio and see how things go."

As soon as Tohma left the room, it didn't take long for Shuichi to break his silence. "You know I think NG records have been plotting this for a long time."

"What do you mean?" Hiro asked. He seemed dazed and confused.

"Remember when Yuki got arrested?" Shuichi asked. "He overworked us to a whole new level. During that time he was a judge on some talent show and really had his eyes on Jun. It didn't weather he won or not, Tohma was going to replace me with him. All he had to do was wait until I left."

"Why would Tohma want to do a thing like that?" Hiro asked.

"Cause they knew that Bad Luck would have done better without me," Shuichi confirmed. "Tohma knew that I would have worked better either on my own or with you two."

"On the contrary," Suguru interfered. "Tohma was very sad about you leaving the group. He made Bad Luck work hard because he wasn't impressed with the music. He knew that you could do better. When Jun's solo album came out, my cousin thought that Jun would have been a more credible artist if he was in a band. Then when you left the band, there was an open slot that Jun quickly filled. Tohma saw it as a risk, but a risk worth taking. Tohma won't admit it, but he's lost interest in both Jun, Klavier and Matt. He thinks that they're harming his label's reputation."

"Well if he hates them so much why didn't he drop them?" Shuichi asked.

"That's easy," Hiro replied. "Because they sold so much."

"Guys..." Shuichi sat on Tohma's seat and slapped the table. "I can feel a reunion so close yet so far. I know that we all want to make music together as a band, but there's so much stuff in the way. We've drifted away and if we reunite, I don't think I could live with myself if one of us leaves or we split up."

"We were a lot younger back then," Hiro told Shuichi. He walked over and patted his back. Suguru quickly joined him. "We left because we thought that was what was best for us then. Look, we're all older and wiser now. If we become a band again, we can see past our problems."

"And there'll be no overworking, no plotting and no more lies."

Shuichi lifted himself and started crying. Ryuchi who had been hiding in the room the whole time, attempting to spy on them embraced Shuichi in a hug. "Them impostors better watch out," Ryuichi roared shamelessly. "Because Shuichi, Hiro and Suguru are back as..."

Shuichi, Hiro and Suguru shouted in unison, "GRAVITATION!"

* * *

><p>Thank you to everybody who's read and reviewed Shuichi's solo career. This is going to be the last chapter of the story. I thought it would have been a nice way to end the story with Shuichi, Hiro and Suguru deciding to reunite as a band.<p> 


End file.
